Accidental Ninja
by EtheralFlower16
Summary: I never realized how easy i had it. School,my foster parents,everything was great until this weird pink haired chic drops from the sky and asks to switch me places? I agreed of course, i mean who wouldn't give up a life of being bullied to kick ass? Me.


_**I'm EtheralFlower! It is indeed my first fanfic but I'm not going to say " Don't flame or make bad comments" because that would be like saying not to be human. So no flame me, I'll take it in stride. But I am a starving author and I need reviews to live, not a lot just like one per chapter? Please?**_

_**Okay lets begin! This is a Naruto Fic! The pairing is OC and Naruto a little Sasuke but not much. I'll also ad din a little Shika/Ino,Neji/Ten, but no Hina?Naru okay? ^-^ nor will sakura be in this fic not because i hate her but the OC will be replacing her in everyway . in fact she's my fave girl character!. Lets begin then!**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.*sigh* but doesn't everyone wish they did?**_

_**Chapter 1: Swapping**_

"_Keiko!"_

_BEEEPP!_

_BEEP,BEEP!_

"_Ugh, not now" I groan as my hand comes in contact with the alarm clock. A crash is heard as my alarm clock beeps its last beep. My hand comes up from the smashed pieces and I sigh._

'_That's the third one this week, man I've got to stop eating energy bars.' I think as I roll out of my bed onto the floor and then proceed to crawl towards my bathroom door. I head towards the shower and let the steaming water roll down my stiff muscles._

_Once clean I grab my favorite red and black hoody, slipped on my knee high black and green converse and grabbed my families heirloom, a black and white yin yang crystal necklace that if you shone the light through it just right it somehow created a rainbow, It was my mothers and now mine I loved it. I headed out of my families temple with an apple in my mouth and my school bag thrown over my shoulder._

_Ok maybe I should introduce myself a bit. I'm fifteen year old Keiko Himamura; I go to Shibuya high school and have absolutely no friends. Don't feel too bad for me now, the friends I had were back in America, I know your confused by now so just listen._

_My mom is American or at least she was. Was? Yes she died a year ago along with my father in a plane crash, I know very sad but that's not what this story is about alright? I was adopted by this hospitable Japanese couple who couldn't have kids of there own. Lucky for me they wanted a daughter. OS I got adopted and I CHOSE to take there last name. I know its sort of 'wrong' to replace my parents so fast but I really wanted to start over, completely. So I did. My foster parents were overjoyed. So was I, somewhat. SO now I'm starting school today. Which brings me to my whole sour mood in the first place considering it wasn't my first day of school but in fact my second WEEK at this school. I still had zero friends and the teachers hated me, I don't know why they just do. So on top of everything else I was A.) an orphan B.) a outcast period and C.) I was miserable. I know I sound like a normal teenager but if I had known what was about to happen I don't think I would have changed my state of mind at all, because in fact it changed my life forever. Period._

_I rode my bike up the hill pedaling my tiny legs for all they were worth. I could still see my family shrine when I looked over my shoulder which meant I wasn't even close to school yet. With each bump along the road my yin yang necklace bounced up to my chin, I pedaled and pedaled. 'At least I'll never get fat' I thought as I huffed and puffed up the very steep hill. I saw the school just over the top of the hill and I smiled._

_I locked my bike up and snapped the lock around my steering wheel; I turned and stared disdainfully at my school._

_The school bell rang and I moaned and groaned towards the school steps. I was stopped by a punch to my gut._

_Oh yeah another about my new school. I was the number one target for bullies. I was weak and pathetic and I hated myself for it._

"_Agh!" Another punch to my gut. I fall to my knees The person I "favorite" the most in this messed up world grabs my chin and then proceeds to spit in my face. Shinji Takashe just loved me. I mean he loved me so much he beat me up every day sometimes twice. He would bruise my face and then call me pretty then proceeding to beat me some more to make me feel even prettier. Onetime he beat me so hard because I called him a, and I quote. " A pathetic accuse for a man, you fuckface!". Yep I never said I was the brightest. My mouth got me in so much trouble that I wished I had it sewn shut forever._

_And so on that glorious day, I got ballsy ,because clearly I had a death wish._

_I inclined my head to look up at a very handsome Shinji and I snarkily bit out my death wish._

"_So thats all you've got huh? I would have thought you could at least do me a favor and hit me like a real man. I don't think my face is pretty enough yet? Do you think so?"_

_Yep I was dead alright. Before I even had time to recover from my outburst Shinji had me rolling on the ground, my ribs broken and me gasping for air. My mind had a mind of its own because i retorted stupidly._

"_Oi! I think you missed a rib Shin? Can't you count? O-kay. One,*Gasp*Two,Thr-*gasp*ee, F-four. Five….What comes after five again Shin?" I finally breathe out as I look at his beet red face. A fist connects with my face and I see stars. I was smiling by this point as Shinji seethed. I grasp my necklace as he continues to kick me on the ground, my black waist length hair was getting tangled as he slapped,kicked and beat me to a pulp. A crowd had formed as I lay defenseless on the ground. Not a gentlemen to my maid? Well like I didn't expect it. No one likes Americans not even myself included. 'Tch. What a way to go, being beat up like this lame ass pansy. I wish- I wish I could fight. For myself if not for others.' As the thought crosses my mind I close my eyes and hold onto my necklace tighter. For a minute nothing happens as Shinji beats me and others join in. A mere second later and my eyes go wide as white engulfs my vision. Blue and green light surrounds the previously dull sky as no one else notices but myself. A wide whole opens up in the sky and pink flits down to the earth beside my head. I don't see but more like hear her shriek. Her sandals rest beside my head as I hear cracks and screams of…_

"_what the freak! Where did this chick come from?"_

"_What the hell- shes crazy!"_

_I look up to see an odd sight. A pretty pink haired girl in strange clothes and black gloves has shinji by his collar as she holds him a good three feet above the ground. Now Shinji wasn't fat but he was a football player maybe about a good hundred pounds on me. He was a big muscled guy,which is why I had no chance of defending myself against him. The pink haired stranger didn't seem to have any troubles lifting him up though. She was growling at him spitting words in some unknown language as he cowered like a baby. The pink haired girl finally notices me when I struggle to get up but then gasp in pain as my torso starts to bleed profusely from a pretty mean jab from Shinji's cleats._

_Her pretty emerald eyes soften as she throws Shinji ten feet away form us like he's a paper sack. I'm trying to crawl away form this strangely beautiful crazy chic but when she crouches down next to me and softly grabs my hoody do I stop struggling and look up at her. She smiles at me and her hands then glow green. My wounds magically tingle and then I glance down to see through my torn shirt that the blood has stopped and my ribs don't hurt any longer._

_I try to sit up but then she pushes me down and grasp my left hand in a vise like grip. I'm shocked when she speaks in English._

"_Please. Switch me. I'm not meant for fighting. I'm a healer and I wish for peace. I need a new life and apparently so do you. Was that not why you called me with your chakra?" I'm puzzled at her antics but then I'm even more confused at the last word._

"_What's ch-agra?" I ask stupidly. She laughs and I smile sheepishly and scratch the back of my head, my cheeks flaming up._

"_you'll learn soon but first I'm Sakura. So will you accept?" She asks me and I nod stupidly, not knowing what to expect next._

_I'm about tell her my name but then she smiles and draws a knife like thingy out of her pouch. I panic thinking she's going to hurt me, when she slices my wrist I start writhe to escape but her dang grip stops me._

"_Don't resist. It'll hurt more if you do. Just remember I gave you a choice. I'm grateful for the swap." Her eyes scan over my chest once more and then she gasps and then a small smirk adorns her lips._

"_Yes! You'll be a fine one, maybe better than I? Sasuke and Naruto will have competition I see. Tell them hi for me and live the life of a kunoichi for me will you?"_

_I see the white light again and all goes blank._

_I'm floating. That's what it feels like at least. I crack open my eyes to see blurry objects. My vision gets sharper and I can tell I'm not in my own room as I bounce off the stiff bed. I land on my feet and for a moment stare in the mirror. My eyes bulge._

"_AGHH!" Could be heard as I pass out again._

_I awaken again and immediately look up to the mirror. To my horror the dream was real. My previously long limbs have shortened. My once almond shaped green eyes are now doe like and a beautiful grey blue.. My hair is still long and black, now in a braid. Thank god. But my clothes are entirely different. Instead of the twenty first century hoody and converse I have on a mid thigh black kimono with grey spandex shorts and a belt holding my kimono in place. 'My limbs are heavier' I note as I stare in the mirror some more. I blanch at my chest to see nothing. No more chest at all. Just a flat empty space. God knows how long it took me to grow THEM. A scream could be heard again as I hear footsteps come up to the place of my anguish. A busty thirty something woman with short black hair and worried yellow eyes greet me._

"_Keiko-chan? What's the matter, dear?" I test my waters and rack my brain for some memory of this woman. I seem to have some recollection of her to my surprise and test out my theory._

"_M-mom?" I ask in hope. She smiles and shakes her head yes and I sigh. I do a fist pump in my mind._

"_Keiko-chan your going to be late for the academy if you don't hurry. Isn't today your graduation test?" I scratch my head in thought and seem to have some memories of this academy she speaks of. I guess I'll just have to wing it._

"_Um what kind of academy is it again? Mom? I'm sort of…off today, heh" I ask in a nonchalant voice as I try to gather info unnoticed. I didn't want to be completely helpless in this new place after all. My "mom" laughs and I sweat drop._

"_Oh honey. Your such a kidder. Obviously it's a ninja academy. What other academy would there be in Konoha?"_

_I mentally face palm myself. Okay that chic said something about being a kunoiuchi,um okay a kunoiuchi is a female ninja? _

"_Ha-ha, yeah of course I would remember mother, um I should go right?" I recover with a nervous laugh._

_I edge around my mother and bolt for the door. She calls after me but I run, not wanting to peak her suspicion anymore than it already was._

_My false memories flood all around my brain, sloshing around memories while I ran._

_I arrive at a tan building.. My brain tells me this is the academy. I hesitantly go in to see rows of seats and tons of kids chatting it up like no tomorrow._

_They are all dressed in somewhat the same fashion as I and I conclude that my attire isn't as weird to these people as it was to me at first._

_I cautiously shut the door behind me and the whole class gets silent. I stare at the floor as people start to whisper. I scowl when one calls my name._

"_Hey Keiko-chan! Over here!" I look up to see a blonde pretty girl come up to me, she has a long ponytail with bangs over her amazingly blue eyes._

_I smile because my brain seems to like her or my memories remember her. I can't tell if I'm in control or my fake memories anymore._

_My brain places a name to her face and I hug her._

"_Ino! Its been so long?" I answer dubiously. She looks at me oddly._

"_I saw you yesterday Keiko." I mentally hit myself again and make to recover my fumble._

"_Oh but that was so long ago ne?" I answer cutely and she squeals while dragging me to a seat. I sigh as she plops me into her row._

_A teacher I place as Iruka walks in and speaks._

"_Now students you have all worked hard through the years hear but just know if you pass it will become unimaginable harder on all of you, the life of a mere academy student is babies work compared the life of a shinobi or erm kunoiuchi.'' Iruka fixes his error when half the population of girls gives him a glare._

_I giggle while he continues his speech._

"_So I wish you all good luck on the test, I will call each of you separately to come into the backroom where the test will be held. Please do not tell any of your friends what the test is. So lets begin. First up is: Sasuke Uchiha" To my annoyance all of the girls scream his name like little fan girls, including Ino._

_I sigh and cross my arms in boredom. In a mere minute Sasuke comes out again and flashes a snarky smirk to a fuming blonde as he displays his headband._

_Iruka comes out again and goes down the list of names and then stops on one and calls out to my horror._

" _Keiko Himamura, please come with me for the test." He states and I sluggishly roll off of my seat with a groan. I make my way over as I drag my feet to the door. In the room Iruka and a man I somehow know as Mizuki sit in a chair with several head bands and a sheet of names._

_I sigh as they speak._

"_Okay Keiko do at least tone clone for us please?" I gulp as I fumble to remember what that is. My mind clicks and I fumble to do an unknown hand sign._

_A poof is heard and a perfect replica of myself stands proudly by me. I stare in ah and then they toss a headband at me and the clone disappears with the same sound as before, a poof._

_I look to them and they both smile, I point at myself and they guffaw at my 'joke'. I wasn't joking dude. This is some trippin stuff._

"_So I'm like a ninja now right?" I ask._

_Iruka answers me as he escorts me out. " Technically but there are stages, your just a mere genin now, there are chuunin,jounin and even Anbu ranks, then there's the Hokage, the highest of all ranks."_

_My eyes bulge as clutch the headband between my tiny fingers._

"_You'll meet your team tomorrow, go home and tell your family the good news, you Keiko are a ninja now, wear that headband proudly."_

_I grin and put the piece of cloth atop my forehead in awe. I tighten it and then I stare at my classmates._

'_If I'm a ninja now, I'm going to be a damn good ninja, I'm going to fight for me ,myself and I!' I fist pump the air and stare at a blue eyed boy with prettier eyes than Ino as he watches me,he grins at me as I smile at him, my cheeks blazing for some odd reason. I walk out the doors and finally see the light._

_**So? Um what did you think? The second chapter will be up as soon as I get at least one review. More are appreciated so if you just want to tell me how much it sucked, Like I said before I'll take it in stride.**_

_**So.. um …REVIEW? **_


End file.
